RELATED APPLICATIONS
The present application relates to the following U.S. Patent Applications:
(1) Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/041,543 filed by Michio Okamura on Apr. 2, 1993; PA1 (2) Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/249,120 filed by Michio Okamura on May 25, 1994; PA1 (3) Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/266,460 filed by Michio Okamura, Takeshi Morimoto, and Kazuya Hiratsuka on Jun. 27, 1994; and PA1 (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/269,010 filed by Michio Okamura, Takeshi Morimoto, and Kazuya Hiratsuka on Jun. 30, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,951.